


PAPA

by peblezQ



Category: Billion Surprise Toys, Danny Gonzales, Johnny Johnny, Johnny Johnny (Billion Surprise Toys)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Crack, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, I'm Going to Hell, Jealousy, Johnny Johnny Meme, Joke Fic, Justice For Papa, Memes, Sad, Truly Greg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 06:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16511135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peblezQ/pseuds/peblezQ
Summary: Johnny's insatiable obsession with sugar takes a strong hit on the family one stormy night, and Papa knows it's allChad'sfault.*Side Note* There's a special place in Hell for people that write stories like this, and I have a first-class/one way ticket to that very place for bringing life to this story. I'm so sorry. This is all for you, fellow Greg’s - and of course, for Papa. They did you dirty, buddy, and I think you deserve a proper goodbye story. #JusticeForPapa





	PAPA

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone. First things first, the pitchforks shan't be thrown at the author. I'm already torturing myself enough for writing this... _piece of fiction_...
> 
> I felt that Papa deserved a proper story, showing his point-of-view on things, and what better way to do it than to write a piece of fan-fiction to set the story straight.
> 
> Well, there actually is a better way, and that's Danny Gonzales’ song. I highly recommend you check out his YouTube channel, and hit that subscribe button to join the Greg family. It is the fastest growing family on the internet - _***go ahead, look it up ;) ***_ \- and you're missing out if you are not a part of it. I was truly Greg before Greg even became a thing, and I'm proud to say it.
> 
> Here are the mandatory links:  
> The link to join the cult of - I mean _family_ \- of Greg: Join Greg Here
> 
> The link to the far superior piece of work that gives Papa a well deserved farewell, the song “Johnny Johnny” by Danny Gonzales: The Boppin’ Song Is Here
> 
> As for me, you can just dump me on the side like the absolute trash that I am. I don't mind. Thanks everyone, and have a great day!
> 
> A message for my typical readers - if they even exist - we will be back to our regular programming after this. In the meantime, sit back, relax, and enjoy the show!
> 
> Comments, kudos, bookmarks, shares, etcetera, are unnecessary but greatly appreciated! There's no need to show me your gratitude, but if you do, thank you sooooo much!
> 
> ~ Pebbs (AKA: Truly, Greg)
> 
> [P.S. I highly recommend you download this extension on your browser: Interactive Fics
> 
> It can change any word on the site to something else. If you'd like, you could change _**water**_ to be any other beverage. Just a side thing and completely optional, but also highly recommended for a better experience...]
> 
> [P.P.S. I imagine Johnny is a bit older in this story - so, like maybe 5 or 6? Okay, that's it. For real, haha.]

* * *

The phone rings on a dark and stormy night. Papa groans, taking a swig of his water that was taken from his deceased fridge-child. He knows it’s _her_. Mama, his ex-wife. She’s calling again, probably to get him to come over and feed his son, Johnny, some more broccoli. Papa sighs, taking another gulp of water, wondering why she had to waste his resourcefulness as a doctor on something so mundane. The bell of the phone pierces through his head as its ringing continues to echo through his eardrums. 

Papa exhales deeply before begrudgingly picking up the phone. His voice is low and husky as he says, “hello.” He says it more like a statement, rather than a question.

“Papa,” her voice wavers over the phone. She hesitates before continuing. “It’s Johnny.”

Papa stifles a groan. He loves seeing his son, but this is getting to be a bit ridiculous. Why won’t she just agree to the regular visitation that he appealed to at the court hearing. He lets out a tired, apprehensive sigh as he lifts the cup of water, ready to take another well-needed sip. “Mama, I told you how to get him to eat his broccoli. You shouldn’t have to call me every time he refuses to eat --”

“No, Papa, it’s not that,” her voice cuts short as she seemingly sobs muffled words in the distance of the speaker. Papa pauses the motion of taking a sip, and instead carefully places the glass on the table beside his recliner. It was one of the very few things he was able to keep after…

“What is it?” Papa asks, his voice is still calm, but his tone is more alert and clear as he leans forward in his seat.

“Please, hurry. It’s… our baby… he…”

Papa stands up now, his knuckles white from his titanium grip on the receiver. “Dammit, spit it out, Mama!”

“The hospital. Come. Now.”

Papa’s eyes nearly bulge out of his skull as he drops the phone on the receiver and hurries to the closet beside the front door. He grabs a random coat and slips on the closest pair of shoes he can find; his yellow and green raincoat and his blue sandal slides.

Papa hurries down the road, the windshield wipers screeching as they swipe at top speed in the heavy rainfall. He nearly runs a few red lights, but he doesn’t care. He needs to know that his son Johnny is okay.

He doesn't even remember the moment he parked his car and entered the hospital. He seemingly blacked all of this out, until he sees Mama standing there. From where he stands, he can tell her hair is frazzled and not put together well. Her clothes are mismatched; sweatpants and a button-up shirt with the buttons shoved through the wrong holes. Her hands are shaking as they stressfully grip her scalp, and her eyes are bloodshot and glossy; her cheeks red and puffy like she’s been crying all night.

“Mama,” Papa croaks out in a weak, pleading tone. Mama’s head snaps towards him, and their eyes lock together. Their gaze is intense and full of so many unspoken emotions. Papa hurries to her, and she instinctively pulls him into a death-grip hug with her arms locked around his neck. He naturally lifts his arms to the small of her back, digging his nose into the nape of her neck and breathing her in with a shaky inhale.

“What happened?” He whispers to her after releasing the hug that lasted way too long. God knows he’d be lying if he said that he didn’t want to keep her in his arms like that forever.

“Johnny... He ate… All of the sugar…”

Papa’s muscles tense, and his joints lock him in place, holding Mama firmly by the shoulders. Through gritted teeth, he mutters, “ _what?_ ” in a sharp tone.

“I’m sorry--”

“Why didn't you stop him? You know how he always gets into the sugar...” Papa lets his former wife go as he pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration.

“Chad said that he had everything under control--”

 _Chad_. Papa could swear that the pulsing in his right eye nearly popped it out of his socket at the sound of Mama saying his name. Papa takes a cautious step away from his ex-wife, not wanting to be near her while his anger continues to boil deep within his bones.

“ _What‽_ ” Papa seethes under his breath. “You left _Chad_ in charge of him‽”

Mama’s face contorted into one of anger and disgust. Her eyebrows furrowed and she rests her fists on her hips with her lower lip pouted out, completely enraged at Papa. _‘How dare he even insinuate…’_

“ _Chad_ is his father--”

“ _Step_ -father--”

“Hey, Papa…” A deep, masculine voice sadly speaks from down the hall. Papa and Mama back away from each other and they look over at him in unison. Mama tries to hide the anger with a sad smile while reaching her arms out for a hug with her new lover, Chad. Papa, on the other hand, still has his fists balled so tightly that he might break through the skin with his nails.

Papa gives a silent, gruff nod in Chad’s direction, not trusting his own voice to keep things civil. This isn’t about him; this is about Johnny.

Chad pulls out of the hug, still looking at Papa while holding Mama in a half-hug. Chad sighs, looking down and solemnly shaking his head as he speaks. “I’m sorry this happened. I don’t know what to say.”

“Then don’t say anything…” Papa bites back, his tone sharp and challenging. His demeanour calms when he meets Mama’s gaze again, and he quietly adds, “there’s nothing _to_ say,” in a sombre tone. “It’s nobody’s fault. Just a terrible accident that I pray Johnny doesn't have to pay greatly for…”

“Couldn’t have said it better myself, Papa,” Chad replies with a bereaved nod.

Papa breathes a sigh of relief when he sees the doctor on duty - Dr. Ron Huckleberry - a trusted friend and colleague of Papa’s.

“Papa…” Ron mutters in a low, sympathetic voice. He looked over at Mama and gave her a curt nod before assessing the situation. “Your son is stable, but he needs assistance in breathing for now.”

“Oh, god,” Mama whimpers as she covers her mouth with her hands.

“He’s fallen into a diabetic coma. Your son has hyperglycemia, so his blood sugar has skyrocketed after getting into the sugar.”

“Oh no! Will he be okay?” Mama begs between sobs.

“There’s no easy way of knowing since these types of coma’s typically tend to be fatal, especially in younger children and elders.”

Mama sobs and buries her face into Chad’s shoulder. Papa tenses even more.

“He could be revived, though,” Papa states, resting his hands on his hips as he looks to the tiled flooring in a ponder. “If we get his blood sugar back to a normal state--”

“He should wake up,” Ron finishes Papa’s sentence with a stern nod. He quickly scribbles his notes in the file and converses with Papa; he asks for Papa’s medical opinion on how they should go about normalizing Johnny’s blood sugar. Mama and Chad watch the scene in awe as Papa instantly shifts from a concerned father to a determined doctor in seconds. Mama always loved that about him.

She quickly shakes her head at the intruding thought.

Just then, there’s loud beeping and nurses urgently hurrying about to the source of the issue. Papa, Mama, Chad, and Ron immediately react, knowing it must be Johnny. Papa forgets his purpose there as he hurries to the hospital room, quickly grabbing a spare coat on his way in. He swiftly pulls on gloves as he hurries to Johnny's aid with Chad and Mama watching from the window. Ron tries to get Papa out of the room, but he seemingly can’t hear his friend and colleague as he goes through the normal medical procedures to save his son’s life.

Ron holds back and starts taking orders from Papa as he expertly works his way around bringing his son’s heartbeat back.

He begins the CPR procedure, and everyone anxiously watches as he pumps, ‘two, three, four’, and eventually blows air into his son's lungs.

Moments go by, and Mama grows less hopeful. Then suddenly, there’s a heartbeat and a sudden gasp of air. Everyone cheers as they quickly reassess the situation, and re-hook-up Johnny to the necessary machines to keep him stable again.

* * *

Papa sits with his head in his hands and his leg nervously shaking as he awaits on news about his son. He glances at Mama sleeping on his shoulder, and he can't hold back the tugging smile forming at the corner of his lips. He should have woken her up when he noticed her sleeping form fall on his shoulder about twenty minutes ago, but he couldn't help it. He missed being close to her and feeling the warmth that radiated off of her like the sun. She was always soft and smelled of cinnamon rolls that she used to make for everyone.

Papa sighs as his cell phone rings in his pocket. He wanted to drink in every moment he has with Mama, but that was taken away as he notices now that it is _Chad_ calling. Papa answered the call and holds the phone to his ear with a sigh. “Yeah?”

“Just checking in. His sister is worried, ” Chad mumbles through the phone. Papa sighs, trying not to smile and reel in the thought of his daughter, Chiya. She probably has her teddy-bear clutched tightly in her arms, and she probably has her forehead all crinkled in concern for her little brother. Her orange locks - received from her mother - always pulled into pigtails.

Papa hums with a soft smile at the thought of his baby girl. “Tell her that Johnny is still sleeping soundly, and that he is fine, ” Papa says with a hint of a lingering smile on his lips.

“Mhm, okay, ” Chad whispers over the receiver. There's a pause. “How's Mama holding up?” Chad asks with a softer tone.

Papa looks over at the sleeping woman on his shoulder. “She's fallen asleep. I can't find myself to wake her up. She needs the rest.”

“Yes. Of course, ” Chad replies flatly on the other line. Papa can feel the air thicken, even though Chad is at his former home to watch his daughter and no longer here. He didn't trust Chad, but he did want him out of the hospital, and he didn't want his daughter to be left at the neighbour's house, worrying with no answers or family by her side. Papa exhales deeply through his nose, remembering how scared Johnny was for his big sister when they had to take her to the hospital for chemotherapy. She had all of her hair shaved off back then, but it quickly grew back after she got better. Papa prays that the same miracle happens for Johnny.

“Why don't you like me, Papa?” Came the sudden, unexpected question from Chad.

Papa froze, trying to bite his tongue so he doesn't blow up right then and there. His moustache ruffles as his lips pull into a frown. His eyebrows furrow, and his eyes narrow, leaving a dangerous glare that's hyper-focused on the blue stripes on the hospital wall. If anyone walked by in that moment, they would believe that Papa could melt the wall with just that look, alone. “Because you slept with my wife, Chad, ” was all Papa could say before quickly ending the call.

Papa carefully shoved his phone back in his pocket, trying not to think about _that_ night. He tried so hard to win her back, even though _she's_ the one who hurt _him_. She chose _Chad_ over _him_ , and Papa hates that he knows why. Chad has everything that Papa doesn't have. He has a better paying job, an angled jaw, a clean-shaven exterior, a neat haircut, broad shoulders, and a deep voice that always sounds husky - even when he's frickin’ sad. Papa hates that the love of his life, the one who promised him the moon and the universe, could choose to let him go for the _better package_ in the wink of an eye.

Papa suddenly feels nauseous from her weight and warmth on his shoulder, so he cautiously wakes her up to get her the hell _off_ of him.

Mama yawns and stretches. She mumbles, “what time is it?” to Papa exhaustedly. 

Papa lifts his wrist to look at his watch, his posture firm and stoic as he grumbles out, “quarter to three in the morning,” in a gravelly tone.

Mama sits up a little taller, suddenly becoming more aware of her surroundings as she looks around rapidly before staring at Papa’s profile with glossy eyes. “And… Johnny?” Mama asks timidly.

“We don’t know anything yet,” Papa huffs out, “he’s still stable, as far as I know,” he adds, studying the blue stripes on the wall across from him again.

Mama stays silent for a moment. He can feel her eyes still lingering on his face. “ _Sweetie…_ Sweetie - look at me….”

Papa doesn’t move an inch as he replies with a stern, “don’t call me that.”

Mama gasps when Papa looks at her with a sharp glare. The atmosphere around him is heavy, and it causes Mama to sit back a bit on the bench.

As if to save them from an explosion, Dr. Ron Huckleberry shows up with a file in his hand again. Papa and Mama stand up immediately, and they study his posture in hope that it’s positive. Ron seems lighter on his feet, and he has a hint of a smile on his lips.

“We were able to stabilize your son’s blood-sugar.”

Papa and Mama simultaneously exhale in relief, sharing a joyful smile with each other.

“He wants to see his parents,” Ron adds with a bigger smile stretching upon his lips. Both Papa and Mama nod enthusiastically before hurrying towards the hospital room. 

Mama and Papa hurry into Johnny’s room and they each feel their tears roll down their cheeks once they see their baby boy, looking at them with those big, beady eyes. He has a weak smile as he reaches out for his parents with an endearing yawn.

As Mama hurries to Johnny’s side, he immediately leans over to his Papa on the other side of the bed. “Papa…” Johnny mumbles tiredly.

“Johnny… Johnny…” Papa shakes his head with a frown. “Eating sugar?”

Johnny looks down and away nervously. “No, Papa…”

Papa cocks an eyebrow with a pout under his bushy mustache. “Telling lies?”

Johnny sighs, knowing that he cannot hide it from his Papa anymore. He solemnly nods his head while mumbling, “Yes, Papa…”

“Why did you do it, Johnny?” Papa asks sadly.

“I just wanted to see you again, Papa,” Johnny mutters softly, not wanting his Mama to hear.

“Oh, darling,” Mama laments, kissing her little boy’s head. “All you have to do is ask to see Papa, and you can. You know that.”

Johnny sighs, not being able to look any of his parents in the eye.

“I miss you, Papa,” Johnny mumbles so quiet, Mama and Papa almost couldn’t hear it.

“I miss you too, Johnny,” Papa responds softly with misty eyes.

“I’m sad when you’re away, Papa,” Johnny looks over at Papa, “and Mama is sad too. We’re together sad.”

Papa leans back in shock, looking over at Mama with wide eyes. She looks away, not daring to look Papa in the eye.

Papa whispers, “Sweetie… _Sweetie?_ ”

Mama doesn’t look away from the floor. “Yes, darling?”

“You missed me?” Papa utters quietly.

Mama shakes her head with her eyes scrunched shut. Johnny watches his parents silently.

Papa gruffly hums out. “Telling lies?”

Mama locks her gaze with Papa’s by accident, and she feels like her stomach flips a few times over at the sight of him staring at her with that endearing gaze. She doesn’t respond, she just lightly touches Papa’s hand, and it’s enough for him to know.

“Get some rest, Johnny,” Papa says suddenly, looking over at his son. He hugs his boy and kisses his forehead. “Mama and I need to speak for a while.”

“Okay, Papa…” Johnny mumbles sleepily. Mama kisses her son’s head, and she steps out of the room with Papa.

The hallway is empty and dull. The fluorescent lights hum loudly in the dead of night. Papa holds Mama by the shoulders and looks her square in the eye.

“Do you really mean it?”

Mama gives a sad, breathy moan as she nods her head; searching both of Papa’s eyes for an answer of some sort. No other words are spoken as they’re overwhelmed with their emotions. Mama tugs Papa by the collar of his polo shirt peeking out from under his coat, and she kisses him passionately. Papa reciprocates immediately, feeling like the weight of the world has been carried off of him. Papa’s memories with his beautiful wife flow through his mind like a tidal wave, remembering every little detail of every moment. He tilts his head to deepen the kiss, and she follows, combing her fingers through his hair in the nape of his neck.

Then, almost as suddenly as it began, it stops; Mama pulls away urgently. Papa pants heavily out of breath, and he stares at her swollen lips, missing the contact already. His hair is wild, and his lips twitch his moustache as he anticipates another kiss. Mama hugs herself nervously, shaking her head feverhently, unable to make eye contact with Papa anymore.

“We can’t do this.”

“Why not?” Papa asks so quiet, he’s sure she almost couldn’t hear him - however, she soon responds after sighing heavily.

“Because I’m marrying Chad in a few weeks. I love him.”

Papa laughs un-humorously under his breath, shaking his head at the shiny floor. He breathes heavily through his nose, smelling nothing but coffee and floor cleaner. “No you don’t…” Papa inhales again, “...you _can’t_ love him. Not after… _that…_.”

Mama just turns around and sits on the bench across the hall from Johnny’s hospital door. “Just go home, Papa. I’ll stay the rest of the night,” Mama says, looking off to the floor again. “I can’t look at you anymore.”

Papa huffs out while shoving his hands in his pockets. He suddenly finds himself unable to look at her, either. “Fine, whatever.”

He starts on his trek down the hallway, but before he gets too far, he stops and slightly looks over his shoulder. “I know you’re telling lies..trying to convince yourself that you’re making the right choice..but you made a big mistake…” Papa looks away again. “You need me, and I need you. You can’t ignore that we ever happened.” At that, Papa walks away, feeling taller and lighter than before. He feels proud of himself for finally confronting his former wife. He knows they both still have feelings for each other, and he’s willing to wait as long as it takes to win his family back.

Papa shuffles into the elevator. When he hits the button and the door closes, he mutters to himself under his breath, “we’re together sad… but not for long...”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Now if you excuse me, I'll just be packing my bags for my stay at Hotel California in Hell :)


End file.
